Chloe's Prom
by Angel68
Summary: Chloe's Prom... Smallville version of my Willow prom fic
1. Chloe's Prom

TITLE: Prom Thoughts - Chloe's POV (1/1) AUTHOR: Laura Crandall - AngelStarrZ@earthlink.net DISTRIBUTION: Any, just ask first! RATING: PG - No smut this time, what a shock, I know! SUMMARY: It's their Senior Prom in Smallville. Well, it's Chloe's prom...and its PG ... so there isn't much to tell. DISCLAIMER: Don't sue, cause I make no money off this, nor do I have any $$$ to begin with. I own nothing, If you sue all you would get is a nickel I found on the street. SPOILERS: Not rally. So far, anything is ok. Lex isn't crazy, Lionel never had him locked up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe sighed. She was at the prom. She had a nice dress. She had a nice date. All was perfect. So why didn't she feel perfect? Maybe it was Marc. Marc was Marc Riley, all around nice guy. He'd asked her to the prom, and since she didn't really have many options to choose from, she had said yes. Better than going alone, right?  
  
Marc blushed. "Um, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe glanced up. ''Yes Marc?"  
  
"I will be right back. Men's room calling. Excuse me, ok?"  
  
Chloe blushed. "Sure Marc, I will be right here."  
  
As Marc walked away, she sat down and began to think. If everything was perfect, why was she feeling down? Nice dress, nice date, nice corsage, but something was missing.  
  
She glanced around at all the couples. Pete and his current flame had disappeared. She giggled. Clark and Lana were out on the dance floor, staring at each other and ignoring everybody else.  
  
She looked over at Lex. She still couldn't believe that Clark had convinced Lex to participate as a chaperone. Isn't he too young for that? Too bad. He looks so alone. Maybe I can cheer him up. Standing up, she walked over to Lex slowly.  
  
"Hey Lex."  
  
Chloe stood close to him. She could smell his cologne. It was strong, but not overpowering. It smelled very nice. She realized Lex smelled really good tonight.  
  
"Good evening Chloe. Are you having a good time?"  
  
Chloe smiled up at him. Lex looks good tonight. Nice suit, no frown for a change. Did he always look this good and I just didn't notice?  
  
"I don't know Lex. Marc is nice, a great guy, everything is perfect, but something is missing. "  
  
Lex smiled down at Chloe. "Well Chloe, I am sure that it is nothing. Probably prom jitters if anything. Just sit back, relax, and have a good time."  
  
Chloe smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Lex." Lex hugged her back, a smile also on his face. Chloe couldn't believe how nice it felt to be in Lex's arms.  
  
"Lex, maybe later you could save a dance for me?"  
  
Just then, Marc appeared. "Hey Chloe, Hello Lex."  
  
Chloe smiled at Marc. Lex only nodded.  
  
"C'mon Chloe, let's dance."  
  
Chloe let Marc pull her away, sighing. If they are just jitters, then why do I want to stay and talk to Lex more. Why was I thinking about him earlier?  
  
The End ... 


	2. Lex's POV

TITLE: Prom Thoughts - Lex's POV (1/1) AUTHOR: Angel - AngelStarrZ@earthlink.net DISTRIBUTION: Any, just ask first! RATING: PG - No smut this time, what a shock, I know! SUMMARY: Senior Prom in Smallville. Sequel to Chloe's Prom DISCLAIMER: Don't sue, cause I make no money off this, nor do I have any $$$ to begin with. I own nothing, If you sue all you would get is a nickel I found on the street. SPOILERS: Not rally. So far, anything is ok. Lex isn't crazy, Lionel never had him locked up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lex sighed. Why did he allow Clark to talk him into doing this. He was really too young to be a chaperone at a high school dance. It was only a few years ago that he could have attended the dance.  
  
Lex smiled as he watched Clark and Lana out on the dance floor. He would never admit this to anyone, but they did look cute as they ignored everybody else.  
  
"Hey Lex."  
  
Lex turned to see Chloe standing in front of him. She looked gorgeous in a simple, black dress that made her look much older than she was. And her eyes were so beautiful. Chloe stood close to him. Wow, that is a really pretty perfume she was wearing.  
  
"Good evening Chloe. Are you having a good time?"  
  
"I don't know Lex. Marc is nice, a great guy, everything is perfect, but something is missing. "  
  
Lex smiled down at Chloe. "Well Chloe, I am sure that it is nothing. Probably prom jitters if anything. Just sit back, relax, and have a good time."  
  
Chloe smiled and hugged him tightly. Lex stiffened at first, then relaxed into the hug. Wow, to feel her arms around him felt REALLY good.  
  
"Thank you Lex. Maybe later you could save a dance for me?"  
  
Just then, Marc appeared. "Hey Chloe, Hello Lex." Chloe smiled at Marc. Lex only nodded. Lex didn't really know who this kid was, just that he was Chloe's DATE! How could Chloe be here with him? He looked like some nerd that played Dungeons and Dragons.  
  
"C'mon Chloe, let's dance."  
  
Lex watched as Chloe let Marc pull her away before he could answer her. Yes, he would have loved to wrap his arms around her and drag her onto the dance floor, never letting her go. Geez, he thought to himself, it's not like a woman like her would ever be interested in a Luthor like me.  
  
He watched as Chloe and Marc danced close, Chloe resting her head on Marc's shoulder. Lex had to admit he was envious of that Marc kid and how close he got to be to Chloe.  
  
The End ... 


End file.
